What They Were
by Me Or The Wallpaper
Summary: Sitting on the splinter ridden porch of a farm in Northern Iowa, Mcoy asks with a bitter, grief edged voice if Spock and Kirk had ever figured out "Whatever the hell you were." Very mild K/S. Canon character death, and Spock reasonably angsting.


Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I can't own Star Trek. I might try again tomorrow, but I do not have high hopes of succeeding.

Warnings: Mild K/S. Tried to keep it as the same amount that's actually in the show, though. Also, canon character death, Mcoy's language, and angsty Spock.

Very Short Note: Anyone who got an alert for this because they're following my Tsubasa story, I'm sorry, I know I should be working on it and not this, but this just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. ^_^' So yeah, I'll work on it later, I promise.

Three days after Jim Kirk's death, sitting on a splinter rimmed porch in northern Iowa, Mcoy had asked Spock in a harsh, bitter, pain laced voice if he and Jim had ever worked out 'whatever the fuck you two were.'

Still too broken and numb to not want to lash out at the world for any words that could possibly taint 'whatever the fuck' they were, had been, no, too soon to change it, _were_… and too affected by the sting of deep grief in the other man's voice, Spock had stayed still, answered with nothing more than a soft 'Yes' rimmed with too much emotion.

It had been too much emotion for those three days. And that was another reason he couldn't lash out at Mcoy for anything he had said. Simply trying to put into words 'whatever the fuck they were' seemed to defile it. Speaking of it seemed to both make it real and make it gritty. He wanted both, somehow. He couldn't have either. Couldn't have 'it' be gritty or rough, even though it had been, because nothing had ever been more pure and perfect and nothing ever would be again, never again.

He couldn't have it be real. He couldn't _not_ have it be real. If it was real, then everything must be. Then he must have truly been unraveled at his very seems as far away, some small (and inconsequential, never inconsequential, the brightest light in the universe, the only light in the universe) life had blinked out and rocked him to the very core.

It hadn't hurt, to have that thread broken. When they were both younger, and thinking about such things had seemed safe with years separating the thoughts and the actual event, Spock had always thought it would hurt when Jim died and this 'whatever the fuck' between them was broken. When that imaginary thread that tied his mind so utterly to Jim's was broken. At the time, these small thoughts had come into existence with a certain amount of raw fear, unsuppressable, the terror at first realizing a small piece of him was walking around and living outside of him, that there was suddenly a way to kill him more completely than he had ever even considered, and that it had absolutely nothing to do with his own literal beating heart.

But in the end, it hadn't hurt at all. He would have welcomed the pain, though.

The first thought in the moment of parting had been 'Silence.'

Clear, crisp, perfect, as the light was sucked from the universe.

Something in him flayed open, something burned through him until there was nothing but empty space in the cage of his ribs, his ears ringing from the lack of sound as life seemed to leave every fraction of existence. Because he was alone, as he had always known he would be, but no, he was standing in his office, but no, kneeling, when had he gone to his knees, movement, movement around him, but no, no movement, alone, alone, crushing, dying, dying….

He breathed Jim's last breaths with him, and too many to count alone after that. Black had seemed to piece itself together before his eyes, emptiness in the too-much silence, and he found himself only aware of his breathing. Of his own breathing, and the fact that Jim's had stopped. His own racing heartbeat. Emptiness sucked on the edge of his life, of his self, each thought scattered, each part of him broken.

Brother, lover, friend. Whatever the fuck they 'had been.'

A/N: So, I haven't watched Star Trek for a while. I saw a few episodes recently, but I only just got back into it because of nuTrek. So I'm very sorry if any characterizations were off or if I got something wrong. I'd also like to apologize for the fact that this is unbetaed.

Regardless of your opinion, please, tell me what you think! I would love to know your opinions or any advice you have. Also, flamers, I have a fire extinguisher and I'm not afraid to use it. :-)


End file.
